Recuerdos oscuros: Camino de sangre
by KuroAnjelik
Summary: Luego de 3 años el oscuro pasado regresa con la única intención de hacerlo caer en la desesperación. Yugi tendrá que enfrentarlo con todo lo que tiene para poder seguir su camino al futuro. SANGRE...OSCURIDAD...ESPERANZA PELEAN UNA BATALLA APARENTEMENTE SIN FIN EN SU VIDA.
1. Rehén

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Aquí les presento el siguiente fic XD.**

**Es el primero que subo para el conocimiento público D:**

**Puede que les guste, puede que no, pero si estás aquí tal vez te haya interesado el título, pues si, contiene sangre, dolor, drama, asesinatos, y unos poquitos ingredientes más.**

**Cabe aclarar que los personajes de YU-GI-OH no me pertenecen, solo hago uso de sus nombres originales en el manga.**

**Sin más que disfruten del fic.**

**Capítulo 1 – Rehén**

Contenían involuntariamente la respiración. Sucedió tan rápido que ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a emitir sonido alguno cuando al fin volvieron a respirar.

La mujer del grupo soltaba lágrimas que ni ella sabía interpretar, los demás, con ojos de espanto y sorpresa, fijaban su vista a un punto específico en la habitación. Para sus mentes todo era oscuro como la noche y rojo como la sangre, una luz comenzaba a iluminar de a poco la escena.

Frente a ellos estaba el motivo de su sorpresa. Con la cabeza gacha, permanecía sin mostrar sus ojos cubiertos de una inexplicable sombra, sostenía en una mano un arma de fuego que había sido recién utilizada dejando a sus pies un charco de líquido rojo y espeso.

El solo dijo con voz seria y fría...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eran las 7:00 am en Ciudad Domino, un joven de ojos amatistas se apresuraba a comerse su pan tostado con jalea de uvas, mientras en la puerta de la casa-tienda su abuelo lo llamaba para que bajara puesto que el taxi estaba esperando. Yugi subió al taxi sin muchas ganas y con su abuelo acompañándolo partieron.

El chico permanecía perdido en sus pensamientos, su abuelo lo observo y antes de intentar animarlo pudo notar que su nieto sujetaba con fuerza el milenario artefacto que colgaba de su cuello, mientras raspaba un costado del mismo con una uña, esto ya se le había hecho costumbre en momentos de tensión; el anciano entonces decidió no decir nada y solo contemplar el paisaje.

En la mente de Yugi los recuerdos lo bombardeaban sin tregua cuando….

-Yugi…estas bien?- hablo Atem.

-Ah…mou hitori no boku….¡sii!... claro que estoy bien- respondió con una bella sonrisa.

-Sabes que a mí no me engañas ni con la sonrisa más sincera que FINJAS…te conozco como si fuera tu hermano… dime, ¿Qué te pasa?, no paraste de llorar toda la noche y ahora estas a punto de volver a hacerlo (con lo que me costó calmarlo).

-Tu sabes dónde vamos, y que día es hoy…..Sabes que no me siento nada bien….la verdad quise…-

No pudo terminar pues sintió el abrazo de Atem, había comenzado a llorar de nuevo sin darse cuenta.

-Aibou, tranquilo, todo estará bien, estoy aquí contigo- tratando de consolarlo.

-Lo sé, gracias Yami- dijo Yugi sonriendo y sin fingir esta vez.

En el exterior se pudo notar una pequeña lágrima pasando por una de sus mejillas mientras curvaba sus labios en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa.

Llegaron a destino, el tricolor bajo con unas velas en las manos, su abuelo con un ramo de flores, el anciano puso un mano en el hombro de su nieto como queriendo darle fuerzas y comenzaron a caminar. Pasaron por varias lapidas hasta llegar a un par que yacían en el suelo, adornaron ambas con las flores y velas que trajeron.

Atem contemplo el paisaje, hileras casi interminables de lapidas blancas y bien cuidadas en el verde césped, unas con velas e inciensos, otras con flores, y otras tristemente sin nada, tal vez ya olvidadas…Fijo su vista en Yugi quien levemente inclinado a un lado de su abuelo, parecía recitar en voz muy baja oraciones, ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados; decidió entonces desvanecerse para no parecer inoportuno.

**-.-.-.-.- Yugi -.-.-.-.-**

Hoy es un día triste, aunque el cielo este azul para mi es completamente gris. Siento en mi corazón que pronto lloverá en mi gris escenario.

_La tristeza._

Todo este dolor que siento ya no lo soportare mucho tiempo más. Llorare como lo hice ayer por no poder soportar más esta tormenta de sentimientos.

_Salada y amarga lluvia._

Me sentía solo en medio de esta tormenta en mi mente, ráfagas de memorias me arrastraban a lo que parecía ser un huracán de sentimientos, dolor, tristeza, impotencia, y mucha añoranza. Sentí un abrazo y escuche algo que parecía ser la canción de cuna que mi madre me cantaba para tranquilizarme cuando era pequeño, abrí mis ojos volviendo a la realidad, era Atem cantando con suave voz la canción de mi madre.

-¿Cómo...sabes...esa canción?- entre sollozos dije.

-Me preocupe y busque algo en tus recuerdos que te calmara-dijo con una sonrisa gentil-y esto me pareció lo más adecuado. ..Ahora tranquilo, tienes que descansar un poco o preocuparas al abuelo.

-Tienes razón, y... gracia, eres el mejor Yami-le sonreí y me acosté, _"es el mejor hermano que podría tener, solo quisiera que nunca se fuera"_ pensé mientras iba quedando dormido como bajo algún encanto.

_-"Aibou perdón por el hechizo pero tienes que descansar y sé que no te dormirás voluntariamente"- pensaba para sí mismo Atem mientas se desvanecía en la oscuridad._

Y ahora siento que no poder contener las lágrimas más tiempo, pero no debo preocupar a mi abuelito, así que lo soportare, ocultare este fuerte sentimiento como ustedes me enseñaron a hacerlo…

Padres, los extraño tanto, cada vez que los recuerdo quiero llorar por no tenerlos a mi lado, pero no crean que solo sufrimiento me causan, solo que los necesito, recuerdo todo lo que hicimos juntos, aprendí tanto de ustedes, gracias a esos casi 13 años que pude pasar con ambos hoy puedo sonreír sin preocupar a nadie, guardándome este sufrimiento para mí solo, y así no preocupar a mi abuelito ni a mis amigos.

Ah por cierto, tengo amigos!, son geniales, Anzu, Jounouchi, Honda son mis mejores amigos, también esta Atem quien es como mi hermano súper mayor porque ya tiene más de 5000 años aunque les parezca extraño; también me he conseguido más amigos, entre ellos Mokuba y su hermano mayor Seto, y si ellos son Kaiba, pero son buenos, a pesar de que Seto me reta a duelo cada vez que me ve jajajaja.

Ya casi han pasado 3 años desde que partieron para siempre a lo que fue su último trabajo, sé que prometieron volver pronto cuando me dejaron con mi abuelito ese día, pero no los culpo ni los odio, al contrario, los amo, como siempre los ame desde que tengo memoria.

_Los extraño tanto._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luego de unas horas decidieron regresar a casa, esa tarde Yugi habría quedado en ir a Kaibalandia con sus amigos, así que puso la mejor sonrisa, y se dispuso a pasarla bien como sus padres lo hubieran querido.

Mientras en algún lugar de Kaibalandia se encontraba un muy emocionado Mokuba acompañado de un serio y tranquilo Seto, el niño entro corriendo al domo donde se encontraban los controles de la plataforma de simulación de batallas, ambos siempre buscando la forma de mejorar sus productos.

De repente las luces se apagaron y un humo blanquecino comenzó a salir de los ductos de aire, poco o nada pudieron hacer para salir, seto un tanto desesperado, metió a Mokuba en un armario de la habitación y lo cerro bien tras de sí, quedando inconscientes ambos.

Cuando en niño despertó, salió del armario y noto que no se llevaron nada, ni siquiera información del nuevo proyecto, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la ausencia de alguien muy importante. Se habían llevado a Seto. Salió corriendo, corrió tan rápido hacia la salida que cuando tropezó con alguien ambos cayeron dándose un fuerte golpe, el niño recupero la compostura y comenzó a hacer llamadas, entonces se dio vuelta con la intención de disculparse y se dio cuenta que era Atem con quien había tropezado, lo abrazo fuerte, este volvió a cambiar con Yugi quien correspondió el abrazo amablemente, el pequeño lloraba a mas no poder, cosa que desconcertó a todos los presentes.

\- Que bien que los encuentro – dijo Mokuba.

\- Jounouchi reto a Atem a un duelo y veníamos por eso- dijo Anzu.

\- ¿Que pasa pequeño?- pregunto Jou.

\- M…mi….hermanoooooooo – respondió entre sollozos.

\- ¿Qué con él?- pregunto Honda.

\- Tranquilo viejo así no te entendemos- dijo Jou.

\- ¡Secuestraron a mi hermano!- grito desesperadamente- tienen que ayudarme, no sé qué más hacer, llame a la policía, a todo el mundo, y nadie puede ayudarme por qué sucedió apenas hace unas horas….

\- Claro que te ayudaremos- respondió afirmativamente Yugi con una sincera sonrisa que hizo calmar al niño.

\- Graciasssss.

\- ¿Y por dónde empezamos?- pregunto Anzu pensativa.

\- En la escena del crimen- dijo Jou con pose de intelectual logrando algunas risitas de los presentes.

Entrando al lugar que fuera la "escena del crimen", buscaron algunas pistas, Yugi automáticamente inspecciono meticuloso todo el lugar con la vista, notando al instante un papel que parecía ser una nota estratégicamente ubicada para ser imperceptible para cualquier persona, estaba en el suelo oculto entre la alfombra, así que Yugi fingió tropezar llamando la atención de todos y hallando por "accidente" la notas oculta.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Honda

\- ¿Que no ves que es una nota?- respondió Jou

\- ¿Estas bien Yugi?- pregunto Anzu

\- Sí..jeje..Pero gracias a eso encontramos esto- mostrando la nota

\- Léelo Yugi- pidió Mokuba

\- Bien, dice:

**" Hola mi querido ángel, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi tan pro…"**\- Yugi no dijo nada más, leyó la nota rápidamente con la vista mientras sus ojos se abrían a mas no poder, el rompecabezas brillo a los pocos segundos y Atem tomo su lugar ante la vista confusa de los presentes.

-Seguiré leyendo yo si no les molesta- luego de que los demás asintieran sin preguntar más ya que querían saber que decía la carta, Atem siguió leyendo:

**"…tan pronto de mí, si soy yo. En este bonito día me lleve a un invitado especial a pasear por mi empresa, espero verte pronto, deseo tanto terminar con lo que comenzamos hace años."**

\- Nani! ¿Qué quiere decir?, Mokuba de que rayos habla?- pregunto Jou

\- No lo sé- respondió anonadado, su hermano era un…

¿"rehén"?

**-.-.-.-.-.- Continuara-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Dejen comentarios así se si les gusta o no.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Hasta pronto…**


	2. Ojos de odio

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí el capítulo 2 de esta historia que tendrá aproximadamente 7 capítulos y un Epilogo.**

**Pienso que los capítulos cansan mucho si son muy largos por eso los hare medianamente cortos.**

**Cabe aclarar que los personajes de YU-GI-OH no me pertenecen, solo hago uso de sus nombres originales en el manga.**

**Sin más que disfruten del fic.**

**Capítulo 2- Ojos de odio**

Abrió los ojos y no pudo ver nada, trató de llevarse las manos al rostro y se percató de que estaban atadas tras su espalda, con un esfuerzo se sentó y moviéndose un poco pudo sentir la pared detrás de él, se apoyó en ésta y sacudió la cabeza pidiendo sentir como una tela que colgaba de su nuca rozaba sus cabellos, así se percató de que sus ojos habían sido vendados y no era la habitación la que era oscura, estando sentado movió sus piernas, estaba atadas también y al notar el indiscutible sonido de cadenas chocar contra el piso cada vez que las movía pudo concluir que debía de estar encadenado a un punto fijo en el suelo para evitar que se escapara, concentrándose, agudizó sus sentidos y no pudo distinguir sonido alguno, estaba solo, eso era extraño pero no le tomó importancia, se inspecciono a sí mismo, no llevaba puesta su gabardina pero si el resto de su ropa, entonces pensó:

"_Por lo que escuche al mover las cadenas debe ser una habitación de grandes dimensiones, también percibo el aroma del agua salada, hierro, combustible y humedad...Debo estar en un almacén de maquinaria pesada cerca del mar...Ja! Me quitaron la capa pero no el resto de mi ropa ... son unos incompetentes... o no se hubieran dejado engañar por los señuelos en ese saco...salir de aquí será muy fácil" _

Con sus dedos palpo el cinturón que llevaba y de lo que parecía ser un compartimento oculto sacó una pequeña y filosa navaja, se desató las manos y se sacó la venda de los ojos, finalmente liberó sus pies de la cuerda quedando solo con un grillete en su pierna izquierda desde el cual una gruesa cadena lo mantenía cautivo aun, guardando el filoso artefacto en su lugar, chasqueo la lengua con molestia mientras desarmaba la hebilla del mismo cinturón de dónde fácilmente obtuvo una llave maestra para abrir los grilletes y liberarse completamente.

Analizo meticulosamente el lugar, notando que sus suposiciones eran acertadas, armo su cinturón de nuevo, y habiendo notado un tragaluz sobre él, trazo algo que parecía ser un plan en su mente.

Poniéndose en posición de ataque comenzó a correr a una máquina que se encontraba a su derecha, con las manos se apoyó para subir de un brinco y con el impulso de sus pies alcanzó más altura dirigiéndose a la izquierda para con sus manos alcanzar una de las vigas de la pared cerca del tragaluz, se impulsó dando una pirueta y aferrándose a unas cadenas que colgaban del tragaluz, escalo rápidamente y sin el más mínimo problema logró salir.

Ya fuera del almacén divisó navíos con grandes contenedores de Amatista Corp. , el nombre le recordaba antiguos socios de Gozaburo esas eran unas empresas dedicadas a todo lo que a guerra se refiere, armas, municiones, tanques, inclusive los soldados mejor entrenados se podían conseguir de esa renombrada empresa.

Sigilosamente se alejó, tomó un taxi (aunque hubiera preferido una limusina) y como si nada regresó a donde se suponía estaba Mokuba.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

\- ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?- preguntó Yugi.

\- Mi hermano es un rehén- dijo preocupado- y no tengo idea de a qué se refiere la carta.

-¿Y si buscamos más pistas afuera?, tal vez dejaron caer alguna tarjeta o algo- dijo Honda.

\- No es una película Honda- regaño Anzu con una gota en la sien.

Mientras discutían Atem parecía escucharlos pero en verdad estaba hablando mentalmente con Yugi.

\- ¿Es él verdad?.

\- Si es el... no puedo creerlo... no lo soporto-respondió Yugi llorando.

\- Tranquilo no lograra hacer nada esta vez.

\- ¡Lo odio tanto!... es la única persona a la que en verdad puedo odiar... me duele el corazón de recordar todo-dijo como gritando, estaba bastante alterado.

\- Aibou...te has esforzado por llevar esta vida desde antes de que te conociera, no dejes que el arruine tu paz de esta forma- Atem trataba de calmarlo un poco - tranquilo ¿sí?.

-Si... tienes razón mou hitori no boku... creo que mejor cambiamos antes de que se preocupen.

-Tienes razón Aibou...

Los chicos seguían buscando ideas cuando la puerta se abrió de repente y todos fijaron sus vistas en el que ingresaba, quedaron completamente atónitos.

-¡Nii_samaaaa!-grito Mokuba, saltando a sus brazos.

-Tranquilo, me liberé eso es todo... no te hubieras preocupado tanto- dijo abrazando al chico que lloraba de felicidad en sus brazos- fue muy fácil y no me hicieron nada.

Luego de contar un poco de lo que sucedió Mokuba agradeció la ayuda de los chicos. Seto no dijo nada más mientras caminaba hacia la salida como si nada. Los demás también se fueron ciertamente desconcertados por lo ocurrido pero felices de que no paso a nada "feo", nadie se dio cuenta de que Yugi había guardado la carta.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya eran las 8:30 pm, comenzó a correr ya que le había dicho a su abuelo que regresaría a las 5 pm pero con lo de seto perdió mucho tiempo.

Llegó a la entrada de la tienda, noto que aunque las luces estaban apagadas la puerta se encontraba abierta, algo extrañado entró y se encontró con un preocupante desorden, juegos tirados, piezas de un rompecabezas regadas por el suelo, así como también gotas de sangre en el suelo, se asustó, a gritos llamo a su abuelo y no obtuvo respuesta alguna, entonces cayendo de rodillas al piso bajo la cabeza y se quedó inmóvil, no lloraba, no gritaba, sólo estaba allí, como si no tuviera alma, estaba aparentemente en shock.

\- Aibou... Yugi...YUGI...¡YUGIIII!- gritó pero ni aun así obtuvo reacción alguno del chico. Por la desesperación y estando como en trance, recito unos versos en una lengua desconocida y se materializó completamente a su lado, tomándolo de los hombros comenzó moverlo - No puede ser... no otra vez... por favor...

**-.-.-.- Recuerdo-.-.-.-**

Eran las 11 pm en la residencia Mutou, Yugi permanecía acostado en su cama pensando en sus padres, faltan dos semanas para el aniversario de su muerte, y el recordaba cómo se sentía hace 3 años cuando sus padres fueron arrebatados de su lado.

De un momento a otro su respiración se aceleró, salto de la cama y se sentó a un lado de la misma, se sostenía fuertemente la cabeza con las manos hasta que se detuvo quedando totalmente inmóvil, hasta parecía que no respira, su compañero se preocupó y decidió ingresar a su cuarto mental para ver qué sucedía, y entonces lo vio, en lugar de juguetes y mucha luz como era de costumbre, se encontró con algo completamente diferente.

La habitación del chico era más sombría, paredes en rojo carmín, mesas largas con negros manteles sostenían armas de todo tipo, en especial cuchillos y armamento de fuego. Elementos de entrenamiento físico a un lado. Algo que prefirió pensar era un muñeco del cuerpo humano mostrando varias zonas pintadas en rojo y negro. Pero lo más perturbador y curioso fue una pared empapelada completamente de fotografías de personas sin rostro. Por ultimo en una mesa frente a esas fotografías elementos de maquillaje.

En el centro de la habitación, apenas iluminado por una tenue luz, se encontraba Yugi de rodillas sobre un charco de líquido rojo y espeso, con los ojos bien abiertos e inmóvil completamente, sin siquiera parpadear.

Atem lo tomo de los hombros y lo movió pidiéndole que conteste, el chico lentamente levantó la mirada, lo miró fijamente y sonrió de una forma que le provocó un escalofrío fuerte antiguo faraón, esa sonrisa y esa mirada asesina de completo odio se quedarían grabadas en su mente para siempre. Atem aun así tragó saliva y sin retroceder, mirando fijamente a Yugi dijo:

\- Aib... Yugi..despierta!.

Entonces la habitación se iluminó de tal forma que Atem tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para no quedar segado. Abrió los ojos de nuevo, todo era normal.

\- Perdón por asustarte... me perdí en mis recuerdos- dijo Yugi ciertamente triste bajando la cabeza.

\- No hay problema Aibou...qué bien que ya volviste a la realidad, ese maldito te hizo sufrir mucho- le respondió tranquilo como si nada.

-Lo sé... gracias por despertarme- dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

**-.-.-.- Fin del recuerdo-.-.-.-**

-Aibou!-lo seguía moviendo.

-Sí..si ya!.. ya estoy bien- sonriendo - no te preocupes Yamm... !?-se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Atem se hallaba frente a él pero ya no era un espíritu, sino una persona de carne y hueso-¿Cómo? !- dijo casi gritando.

\- jajajajajaja-rió con una lagrimita cayendo de un ojo - pensé que no te darías cuenta tan rápido jajajaja.

-¿Pero cómo es posible Yami?.

-No me mires así, trate de moverte pero no pude, te busque en tu habitación mental pero no podía entrar, me desespere y de un momento a otro las palabras me vinieron a mi mente junto con el hechizo y así estoy aquí, a mi también me sorprendió pero no me importo más que despertarte.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso- con palabras de asombro.

-Yo tampoco, ni aunque ya haya recuperado mis recuerdos- llevando la mano al mentón, con pose de pensativo -lo habré aprendido en algún momento...pero...lo que importa ahora es que ... ME VEO GENIAL!- poniendo pose de fabuloso.

-jajajajajaja...no empieces Yami- dijo riéndose.

\- Eso está mejor- feliz de no ver más a Yugi con esa mirada triste - ahora a buscar pistas - con mirada seria.

\- Sí- igualmente serio.

**-.-.-.-.- Continuará-.-.-.-.-**

**Dejen comentarios así se si les gusta o no.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Hasta pronto**


	3. Recuerdos oscuros (parte 1)

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí el capítulo 3 de esta historia, subimos un nivel más y aquí se comienzan a hacer más interesantes las cosas.**

**Gracias a los que siguen el fic xD aunque no dejen comentarios.**

**En este capítulo se revelaran algunas cosas del pasado, de hecho aquí comienza lo que sería la "saga del pasado" cubrirá como 4 capítulos aproximadamente.**

**Sin más que disfruten el capítulo...**

**Capítulo 3 - Recuerdos oscuros (parte 1)**

Luego de buscar unos minutos encontraron una nota que decía:

**"Muy mal caer en una distracción como esa, pero bueno, debe ser porque soy brillante, ya sabes dónde encontrarme, tenemos muchas cuentas que saldar"**

Esta vez al pie de la página se encontraba el impreso de Amatista Corp... Yugi iba a decir algo, pero fueron sorprendidos por un inoportuno rubio quien al ver la escena se sorprendió aún más que ellos.

\- ¿Viejo que paso aquí?

\- Se llevaron al abuelo de Yugi.

\- Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto Atem tratando de desviar el tema.

\- Ah...pues...llame 5 veces a Yugi y no contesto, llame otras 3 veces al teléfono de la tienda y aun así nada...me preocupe y vine. Jeje- respondió llevándose una mano tras la nuca algo apenado.

\- "_Si es cierto, lo escuche y no hice caso" _\- pensó Atem - es que...estábamos ocupados como ya puedes notar por el desorden.

El rubio luego de observar de nuevo el desorden y volver la vista a sus amigos, recién allí se dio cuenta de que sus amigos no eran uno sino dos, mirando sus dedos y pellizcándose para cerciorarse que no era un loco sueño, grito: NANIIIII?!- haciendo saltar a los tricolores.

\- ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo? - atontado pregunto.

Atem respiro profundo y tomando el hombro de su amigo le conto lo que sucedió omitiendo ciertas partes.

\- Hay que avisar a los demás y pedir ayuda- dijo ya más tranquilo Jou.

\- Hum... creo que sería buena idea- dijo Atem.

\- ... - Yugi solo siguió parado sin hablar aparentemente aún muy afectado por lo que no lo molestaron.

Un rato después ya estaban allí Anzu y Honda.

\- ¿Que paso amigo?- preguntó Honda al ver a Jou muy preocupado.

\- Si... parecías muy preocupado cuando llamaste - dijo Anzu.

\- Se llevaron al abuelo de Yugi chicos- respondió Jou ya más calmado

\- ¿Cómo?... ¿quién?- al unísono

\- Solo encontramos una nota de Amatista Corp.- dijo Atem

\- Entonces…allí deben de haberlo llevado- dijo Honda

\- Solo hay un problema… ¿no?... no sabemos dónde está eso- afirmo Anzu

\- Exacto Anzu- respondió Atem

\- Tal vez alguien sepa y nos pueda ayudar con esto- dijo Jou marcando un número y llamando- hola!?...necesitamos tu ayuda…si…Graciassss – colgó luego.

\- Que paso viejo… ¿a quién llamaste?- pregunto Honda.

\- A Mokuba, ya viene en camino, tal vez cepa algo- respondió.

\- Si…podría ser, además, es la empresa que menciono Seto- dijo Atem aprobando la acción del rubio.

Unos pocos minutos después una blanca limusina de KC llega, de esta descienden Mokuba y Seto, los chicos se sorprenden al ver al segundo allí.

-Vinimos tan pronto como pudimos Jounouchi- dijo Moki – entonces ¿Qué paso?

\- Espero que sea algo importante – dijo Seto un tanto arrogante como el mismo.

\- Bueno… yo llame a Mokuba, no a ti- dijo Jou alzando un puño.

\- El mediocre tenía que ser- con aire de superioridad- No iba a dejar que Mokuba saliera solo a estas horas- dijo poniendo una mano en la cabeza de Mokuba- además… a que idiota se le ocurre pedir ayuda a un niño a las 10 de la noche?- agrego enfrentándose a Jou con arrogancia razonable molestia.

\- Ya chicos- dijo Anzu ubicándose en medio de ambos para separarlos- lo importante ahora es que secuestraron al abuelo de Yugi- señalando a Atem.

\- La nota que encontramos- mostrándole la nota a Seto- es de Amatista Corp. – lo miro fijamente- la misma que mencionaste en tu escape de hace unas horas.

\- Ya entiendo- dijo Mokuba

\- Y supongo que no saben dónde está- dijo Seto esta vez serio.

\- Exacto- respondió Atem- pero ustedes si verdad- mirando a Seto con seguridad.

\- Si pe…- Seto iba a responder siendo interrumpido por su hermanito.

\- Si sabemos- interrumpió Mokuba sospechando que Seto se negaría al instante- Nii_samaaaa podemos ayudarlooosss?- poniendo unos tiernos y suplicantes ojitos a los que el gran Seto Kaiba no se podía negar.

\- Esta bien Mokuba- dijo tranquilo con una sonrisa para su hermanito, luego volviendo a ver con ojos asesinos a los demás presentes.

\- Ya oíste Yug… ¿Yugi? – Jounouchi no encontró a Yugi- ¿Dónde está?- preguntó.

Los demás no entendieron, porque ellos podían ver perfectamente que Atem estaba en lugar de Yugi, lo cual era normal, por lo que se rieron de Jou.

-Tu nivel de idiotez supera cada vez más los limites humanos- se burló casi poéticamente Seto, logrando aún más risas.

-Es que Yugi y Atem se separaron…osea tienen su propio cuerpo y eso…- respondió tratando de defenderse haciendo un puchero.

-NANIIIII!- gritaron al unísono tres de los presentes, Atem solo observaba alrededor como buscando algo; mientras a Seto parecía no interesarle nada como siempre.

\- Tienes razón, no está- dijo Atem- no…¡no puede ser!…¡ por RA!- corrió entrando a la Tienda, los demás algo confundidos aun, lo siguieron.

Subió las escaleras y llego a la habitación de Yugi, allí encontró un tiradero de ropas y cajas.

-no….no… ¡RAAAA!- Atem no dejaba de revolver las cosas ya revueltas.

\- ¿Qué pasa viejo?-pregunto Honda algo agitado aun por la carrera.

-Se lo llevo casi todo y fue solo! planea enfrentarse solo a lo que sea que esté pasando!- dijo algo alterado

\- Tranquilo Atem, podrías explicarnos que está pasando aquí- solicito una confusa Anzu, los demás apoyaron.

-Bueno- respiro hondo- vamos a la empresa y les cuento TODO en el camino- resaltando el hecho de que no sería una explicación corta y sencilla.

Fueron a la limusina y se dirigieron al destino.

-Ahora habla- demando un curioso pero serio Seto Kaiba.

\- Yugi sabe dónde se encuentra Amatista Corp. Y para no involucrarnos o ponernos en peligro, fue solo…

\- Hablas como si fuera un súper agente o algo así- dijo Honda

-Cállate- reprendió Seto- continua y dinos, como ya sabía?, no omitas nada...- demando nuevamente con un rostro que denotaba cierto enojo (la curiosidad lo invadía).

-Bueno… ¿alguno de ustedes sabe de los padres de Yugi?.

\- No, la verdad nunca habla de ellos desde que lo conozco-dijo Jou- ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?.

\- Mucho…verán…

**-.-.-.-Recuerdos secretos-.-.-.- (desde aquí **(el chismoso)** Atem les contara sobre el pasado de Yugi)**

Era muy temprano de mañana, un hombre hacia rápidos y filosos movimientos de lucha para derrotar a su contrincante, quien fácilmente esquivaba todos y cada uno de los intentos de su agresor de inhabilitarlo.

El hombre lanza un fuerte golpe a la cabeza de su adversario pero este utilizando su baja estatura lo evade, y aprovechando el peso del hombre, logra dejarlo en el suelo, propinándole luego un fuerte golpe en el estómago que hace que el hombre escupa algo de sangre, de repente una patada voladora amenaza con tumbarlo, el pequeño luchador que acaba de derrotar al hombre percibe el ataque y logra esquivarlo.

El nuevo atacante reacciona realizando unas elegantes piruetas para luego quedar de pie unos metros frente al pequeño, quien se acerca rápidamente, pero se detiene y retrocede velozmente al notar que este nuevo enemigo lleva un arma, entonces el pequeño se protege utilizando el cuerpo del hombre como escudo.

El enemigo avanza tranquilamente disparando al escudo humano que lo protege. Cuando solo falta un metro para que lo alcance, el pequeño lanza al ya difunto hombre contra el enemigo, quien sin problemas lo esquiva, pero en ese momento recibe una patada en la mano que le hace soltar el arma, nada más pudo hacer mientras caía al piso como consecuencia de otra fuerte y veloz patada en las piernas, antes de que siquiera pueda recuperarse recibió un disparo en el pecho con su propia arma y murió al instante.

El silencio reino por unos segundos. Luego…

-Jajajajajajajaja- el hombre se levantó riendo y aplaudiendo.

-Bien hecho mi niño- dijo quien había recibido un disparo en el corazón.

-Mami, papi, ¿enserio?!, ¿estuvo bien?- sonriente el victorioso niño dando unos infantiles saltitos de victoria.

-Si hijo, fue genial, ya hasta creo que eres mejor que nosotros- respondió sonriente el padre.

\- Mi niño, Yugi, me sorprende la velocidad con la que reaccionas, y jijijijiji-risita discreta- utilizar a tu padre de escudo estuvo bueno jajajajajaja- sin poder contenerse.

-¡Mami!...lo se…jajajajajaja- abrazándola.

-A mí no me pareció gracioso- haciendo un puchero el adolorido padre- las balas de goma duelen bastante.

-Bueno Yugi, a darse un baño, mientras yo curo las heridas de tu padre…y saldremos al parque, también comeremos afuera hoy como premio- dijo sonriente la madre.

Yugi siertamente emocionado corrio a bañarse sorteando con total perfeccion todos los "obstaculos" (muchas elementos de entrenamiento en el camino) que se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento (patio) detrás de la mansión.

-Es tan lindo cariño, además de fuerte- dijo ella

-Sí, y será el mejor en el oficio, estoy muy orgulloso- dijo él.

Terminaron de prepararse y partieron con destino al parque, luego fueron a un restaurante familiar y por ultimo por unos helados lego re visitar varios sitios de entretenimiento, vivían en Tokio donde los lugares para divertirse eran abundantes. Pasearon los tres y la pasaron muy bien regresando a casa a las 3 pm pues el padre debía ir a su empresa un momento, a pesar de ser sábado tenía reunión con algunos socios y no debía faltar.

_**-.-.-.-.- Anexos -.-.-.-.-**_

_El padre de Yugi, de nombre Yubel Mutou es un hombre alto con cabello negro y lacio, ojos de color amatista, piel blanca ligeramente bronceada, fornido pero sin exageración, de temple serio pero amable, fuerte y valiente._

_La madre, Zora Mutou es una mujer con cabello rojo sangre, lacio hasta la cintura con reflejos naturales en rubio; posee unos ojos dorados, cuerpo estilizado y piel blanca; amable, inteligente y muy segura._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

**-.-.-.-.- Continuara -.-.-.-.-**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo 3.**

**¿Qué rayos paso para que esta bella familia se separara?. Lo sabrán en próximos capítulos.**

**Dejen comentario si les ha gustado…y pues si no les ha gustado también.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Hasta pronto…**


	4. Recuerdos oscuros (parte 2)

**¡HOLA A TODOS!**

**Aquí el capítulo 4 de la historia. **

**Seguimos con los recuerdos que nos está relatando Atem, pero no desesperen se terminan en un capitulo y poquito más XD.**

**Sin más que disfruten el capítulo…**

**Capítulo 4 - Recuerdos oscuros (parte 2)**

El sol comenzó a ocultarse en Tokio, Yubel llegó a casa con un nuevo trabajo en manos, este consistía en asesinar a un alto político de la nación con un largo historial de tráfico ilegal de todo tipo de "productos" incluyendo personas, su error fue pisar territorio ajeno y no hacer caso a los avisos, los contratantes prefirieron contactar a nuestra querida familia para sacarlo del camino...

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ella se veía hermosa vistiendo su elegante vestido escotado de color azul con detalles dorados, su cabello negro y ondulado brillaba sedosamente, sus ojos azules como el vestido impresionaban a cualquiera, sonreía y encantaba a cuanto hombre existiera en el lujoso establecimiento; ella era la dama de compañía contratada al azar por el político para la cena con altos ejecutivos y otros políticos de la nación y extranjeros...

_La misión ya estaba en marcha..._

Cuan silenciosa sombra Yugi se había infiltrado al cuarto de vigilancia dejando tras de sí dos guardias aparentemente inconscientes, ingreso y rápidamente se escabulló por detrás del hombre que se encargaba de la vigilancia de las cámaras, con un veloz y brutal golpe en la nuca lo dejo inconsciente; sonrió sádico, no era necesario el asesinarlo, bien aprendida se tenía la filosofía de sus padres de no asesinar gente inocente, pero eso no le prohibía dejarlos inconscientes por días o semanas; comenzó a teclear velozmente mientras cada cuadro en el monitor quedaba en negro, retiro el disco de grabación de esa noche y lo guardo en un bolsillo de su pantalón negro, desactivo toda alarma y teléfono en el edificio para que cuando alguien se percate de algo ya fuera muy tarde.

La luz parpadeo por un momento imperceptible para cualquiera en la cena-fiesta, excepto para dos de ellos, quienes sonrieron y dijeron en sus adentros "_Bien hecho"_...

Un mesero alto de cabello rubio y ojos café llevo su pedido al político quien luego de beber sin dudar pidió más del licor, el mesero sonrió cortés y le sirvió más, luego de unos minutos el hombre se sintió mal y el rubio le señaló un cuarto donde podría ir a descansar; acompañado este por su dama de compañía fue al cuarto indicado.

Al llegar se encontró con un bello sofá, una mesa con bocadillos y bebidas ligeras; se recostó sin percatarse de que la mujer cerró con llave la habitación, ella muy pacíficamente se le acercó mientras extraía de su gruesa pulsera dorada un pequeño y filoso cuchillo, llevo la mano sensualmente al pecho del hombre, este quedo encantado, ella luego subió la misma mano hasta llegar su hombro poniendo una sonrisa extraña, él no pudo hacer nada cuando sintió el frio metal atravesando su corazón mientras una fuerte mano evitaba sus movimientos para que no salpicara con sangre el bello vestido.

Limpio y guardo el cuchillo mientras el señor se convertía en una más de las tantas " personas sin rostro" que había asesinado, fue entrenada para hacerlo, evitaba eventuales problemas, y le permitía dormir más tranquila por las noches (trucos del oficio? Jeje).

Salió de la habitación con pacífica naturalidad e ingreso al sanitario de damas, unos minutos después una sirvienta de cabello y ojos café salía del mismo con dirección a la cocina, allí se encontró con el mesero rubio y le dijo:

\- Hay cosas que limpiar el en cuarto 35-

\- Eso es trabajo de los de limpieza- extrañado pues no era su trabajo limpiar- pero...los trapeadores están en un cuarto a un lado de la cochera trasera.

\- ¿Me ayudas a buscarlos?, me contrataron solo para esta cena y no conozco el camino- dijo ella suplicante, aparentemente no quería perder el trabajo.

\- Claro mi bella dama- contesto galante y cortés el joven, ella precio sonrojarse levemente.

Luego de oír la conversación a ningún otro sirviente presente le pareció extraño verlos salir, aunque se preguntaron por qué ya no regresaron...

En un coche negro se dirigían a casa (mansión) Yugi y su familia. Festejaban por un trabajo bien hecho. Zora sonreía mientras se despojaba de la peluca y las lentillas café; Yugi comentaba como evadió a los perros mientras se quitaba su gorro negro, que utilizó para confundirse más fácil en la oscuridad, y sus lentillas rojo sangre que eran sus favoritos para disfraces; y conduciendo iba Yubel ya sin la peluca rubia se desabotonaba los tres primeros botones de su traje de mesero.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Eran las 4 am y el entrenamiento había comenzado de nuevo. Un rato luego de haber terminado los padres de Yugi recibieron el aviso de que la junta con accionistas prevista para la próxima semana se había adelantado para este mismo día a la tarde. Yugi entristeció al oír eso, sus padres le habían prometido desde ya hace meses que irían ese mismo día a casa del abuelo en ciudad domino. Yubel y Zora como buenos padres decidieron llevar al niño junto a su abuelo ya desde la mañana y dejarlo con él para cuando tuvieran que ir a la junta. Dicho y hecho todo Yugi quedó en cuidado de su abuelo y los padres partieron para la junta.

Llegaron a Amatista corp. Perfectamente puntuales. Camino a la recepción Yubel iba recordando como inicio la empresa desde cero junto a su mejor amigo y hermano menor Jedal, rio bajito al recordar que el nombre surgió porque la mesera de un restaurante les pregunto si eran gemelos pues eran casi iguales a diferencia de la altura, Jedal se había levantado molesto para decir que lo único igual que tenían era el color amatista de sus ojos, la mujer dio un saltito para atrás de la sorpresa mientras el solo reía a mas no poder de la reacción tan infantil de su hermano, desde allí decidieron nombrar a la empresa Amatista para resaltar que era algo que ambos hermanos fundaron juntos.

Finalmente llegaron a recepción siendo recibidos por Jedal, luego de los ya acostumbrados saludos fueron los tres a la sala de juntas. La pareja ingreso para encontrarse con alguien no muy de su agrado. Sentado en una de las sillas estaba Gozaburo Kaiba (en muy #! $ -.- ) quien saludo con una leve reverencia y una falsa y sínica sonrisa.

\- El llame para que llegáramos a un acuerdo sobre la producción de armamento velico con Kaiba- explico Jedal.

\- Ya habíamos decidido no hacer tratos con Kaiba hermano- respondió automáticamente Yubel bastante molesto.

\- Eso lo se señor Mutou, pero mi oferta no la podrán rechazar- extenso Gozaburo una carleta que recibió Zora.

-Hum...mira estos números- dijo ella señalando unos puntos en la hoja que ambos leían.

-De cualquier forma no nos interesa- dijo Yubel dándose la vuelta para abandonar la sala.

\- Si no hay nada más señores, nos retiramos, buenas tardes- dijo Zora despidiéndose con una sarcástica sonrisa.

Caminaban por el pasillo discutiendo sobre el tema, en tanto se disponían a largarse indignados. Jedal rio sínicamente tras ellos lo cual los desconcertó bastante. En un rápido movimiento logro inmovilizar a Zora poniendo un filoso cuchillo en su cuello, sosteniéndola para que ella no escapara. "Mandito" fue lo que Zora dijo cuando en un rápido y casi inhumanamente elástico movimiento hizo caer a Jedal al piso arrebatándole en el proceso el cuchillo, mientras Yubel se disponía en neutralizarlo con una patada en el estómago, Jedal logró esquivar ágilmente la patada mientras efectuaba una pulcra pirueta y quedaba de pie frente a ellos, los tres se miraron fijamente, Zora se posicionó en modo de ataque, y una gota de nerviosismo caía por la cien de Yubel.

Hiso su aparición Gozaburo con una mascarilla de gas puesta y dijo:

\- Les dije que mi oferta no la podrían rechazar...- reitero para luego reir maliciosamente.

Jedal también se puso una mascarilla mientras veía satisfecho como la pareja, que tanto obstaculizaba sus ganancias, caía víctima del blanquecino humo que comenzaba a salir de los ductos de aire.

Yubel miro como Zora se desmayaba, y con sus últimas fuerzas presiono un botón negro en un extraño y pequeño dispositivo que guardaba en su bolsillo izquierdo, lo presiono una vez y luego dos más. Cayendo inconsciente después.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-Anexos-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Jedal Mutou el tío de Yugi, es un hombre joven unos 3 centímetros más bajo que su hermano mayor Yubel con quien tiene una diferencia de edad de 2 años. Cabello plateado y ojos violeta amatista con una mirada seria y calculadora, piel blanca pero bronceada, siempre viste elegantes y finos trajes. A veces arrogante desde niño y amante de los negocios desde que tiene memoria, suele mostrarse divertido para ocultar su malicia. Por su facilidad en los negocios quedo como el presidente de Amatista Corp. cuando Yubel decidió casarse para tener una familia._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Continuara-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 4.**

**¿Y ahora resulta que su hermano lo traiciona? ¿Para que servirá el artefacto ese con el botón? ¿Y nuestro protagonista Yugi que rayos hace para no estar ayudándoles?. Lo sabrán en próximos capítulos.**

**Dejen comentario si les ha gustado…y pos si no, también XD. (Aunque no dejen comentario…de seguro no les gusta el fic TT_TT…aun así lo seguiré subiendo hasta terminarlo)**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Hasta pronto…**


End file.
